Together Forever
by Kanai Arisato
Summary: Tis a story between Shinjiro Aragaki and a character made up by myself.
1. Prologue

**You said together Forever**

**Prologue**

She never thought she would die like this. In the arms of her lover, his tears cascading down onto her lifeless face. It all ended so fast that it seemed a blur.

"Open your eyes! Please… Dammit! Give me a smile…" The brown-haired youth choked on his words. "Kanai, you said together forever! I need you…."He could no longer speak as he let out a loud yell.

"Shinji!" shouted a familiar voice.

A bunch of teens came to the scene, one of which, was the girl's twin brother. He stood there in shock at the sight before him. It seemed as if it were just yesterday that they had just met.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kanai walked up the steps to the front door of the dormitory, messing with a strand of Navy Blue hair from one of her pigtails. Hesitating, she reached out for the handle, nervous about meeting her twin brother. Kanai gripped the handle and pushed the door open, holding her breath. She dropped her suitcase to the ground, noticing a navy blue hair and slate-blue eyed teen. The boy gave a smile and a small wave. Kanai ran at the boy and tackled him, knocking him off his feet.

"Brother!" she shouted before nuzzling his cheek.

"Umm I'd hate to interrupt this touching reunion, but we're needed in the control room." said a red haired teenage girl.

Kanai scrambled to her feet and dusted herself off. As her brother stood up, Kanai looked around amazed as she had never been in a school dormitory. The closest she had ever come to a dorm was a motel when she was booted from the orphanage. Her brother dusted himself off and walked up the stairs.

"I'll take you to your room." The red head stated. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo."

"You're the one that called." Kanai said quietly.

Mitsuru gave a curt nod and turned to walk up the stairs as if to say, 'follow me.' The two went up a couple flights of stairs.

"Your room is the last one on the left." She said before walking up another flight of stairs.

Kanai walked down the hall and entered the room. She threw her heavy suitcase into the closet and jumped onto her bed. It felt as if the bed were going to suck her in. A few minutes later kanai yawned.

"I need to get some sleep..." She said closing her eyes.

_The time is now midnight_

Kanai woke up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "How long was I asleep?"she wondered to looked up at her clock to see that it was no longer ticking.

"What the hell?" she whispered.

Kanai rolled off her bed and hit the floor. She quickly stood up and looked from side to side even though no one but her was in the room. Something was up and she wanted to find out what it was, so she decided shed explore the building. She walked out of her room and up the next flight of stairs. Kanai stopped by some double doors hearing voices on the inside.

"_I'm not familiar with that area."_

Kanai opened the doors quietly and slipped in. "Someone wanna explain to me what the hell is going on?"


	3. Chapter 2

Everyone turned to look at her as if wondering what to say. A light brown haired man in a suit stepped forward.

"I'll explain it to her. You guys may head out. "The man said.

The group started to head out the door one by one. Kanai looked at the man confused still wondering what the hell was going on. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting for an explanation.

He took a breath and looked at Kanai. "Would you believe me if I told you there was a hidden hour in the day making it the 25th hour?" He earned a weird look from Kanai.

"What you talking 'bout stranger..?" She slurred her words together.

"Well..," he started "What we are experiencing right now is what's the called the dark hour and during the dark hour …" He said and continued to explain what it was. During this conversation Kanai was trying to keep up with everything he was saying, but all she could grasp was the words, persona, shadows, and the phrase "electrical things don't work during the dark hour."

The next day Kanai woke up to a knock on her door and jumped out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and walked over to the door. She opened it to see a frail looking teenage girl smiling at her. "Hello. Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. You ready..? Obviously not I'll be waiting." She said with a giggle. Kanai looked down at herself to see that she was wearing nightclothes and laughed a little bit embarrassed.

Kanai quickly got dressed and opened the door again. "I'm ready!" she said scratching the back of her head. The girl laughed. "Alright let's go" she said.

On the train the girl was telling Kanai everything there was to know about this town, including stuff about the dark hour and how the school turned into something called Tartarus, where the shadows lie, during that time.

"My name is Fuuka Yamagishi by the way." The girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Fuuka. I'm Kanai Arisato."

"We're here." Fuuka stated.


End file.
